


You made a stupid deal

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Jack burnt his whole soul, now he became the new enemy. In the middle of the heated discussion, the kid reveals the truth Castiel was hidden to the Winchesters about his deal with the Empty. How Dean would react to that?





	You made a stupid deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this work, is another one shot about season 14, I wrote this to my friend on Tumble michyribeiro.  
> C-u!

“You made a stupid deal.”

Destiel one shot  
Season 14 canon divergent

Jack wasn’t the same. His eyes darker than night, his soul entirely burnt. How could this happen? He was looking at Sam, Dean and Castiel with so much emptiness.

“You wouldn’t understand… I’m doing this for you,” Jack said fixing his eyes with Sam, “I’m doing this for all of you.”

Castiel gave a step forward, “Jack… Why? Why did you hide this from us? We love you… We could…”

“Don’t be so hypocrite, Castiel!” Yelled the boy, Dean approached the angel unconsciously, to protect him from the kid… Jack was acting weird… He wasn’t their kid anymore, and that was heartbreaking. Castiel was afraid of what Jack was about to reveal, he knew it… “Why don’t you tell them about your deal with the Empty?”

Dean turned to see Castiel, but the angel was looking at Jack, with sorrow in his eyes.

“What deal?” Asked the hunter, his voice sounded rough and full of bitterness. Sam was watching at them, he dried one of his tears and lowered his head. This was another nightmare, and he wanted to wake up.

“He made a deal with him,“explained the kid, pointing Castiel with his finger, “The Empty will take him the day he allow himself to be happy.”

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. That couldn’t be.  
“Is that true?” He asked, and his voice sounded as if his broken heart could whisper.

Castiel nodded, without looking back at him. Dean didn’t know what to feel. His eyes were searching for some kind of explanation in his brain, in the ground, in that kid standing in front of him, then his brother, his brother was now near them.  
“Stay with us, Jack… We will figure it out how to fix this.” He said, but Dean wasn’t paying attention, Castiel was with a blank expression in his face, still not looking at him. He couldn’t lose Castiel again… Not again…

“I don’t want to be fixed, Sam. I killed Michael. Now I will rule this world, better than my father would do. Even God. I can do this. Why don’t you understand?”

“Please, Jack, listen to yourself, you are talking like Lucifer, or Michael. This isn’t you, please…"insisted the younger Winchester, but Jack was so angry now, his eyes were orange full with fire again.

"I said NO!” And he disappeared.

Sam turned to see his brother and Castiel.

“He won’t come back…” He said with sorrow. Castiel looked at him, “I know you have your reasons, Cas… But I just… This is too much for one day for me. I need… I just need time and… I’m sorry.” The younger hunter said, and left the bunker library.

“Jack… We will get him back, I’m sure of that.” Castiel affirmed, but Dean was about to explode this time.

“Yeah, and then what?” The hunter lashed out with fury in his eyes. Castiel wasn’t looking at him “I tell you what, then we will lose you.”

“I did that for Jack… The Empty wanted to take him, we were In Heaven and…”

“I don’t care your excuses! I don’t! I…!"Dean cut himself, he was angry, and desperate, he approached to Castiel till there was not spot between then, Castiel felt his knees were weak. "I just can’t lose you again."said the hunter closing his eyes with impotence. Castiel caught his breath. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t, Dean lowered his head, "Why are you doing this to me now? Why it has to be now that I… I was about to … When all this finish… I was about to…”

“Don’t worry, Dean… I… Would never be happy, this life isn’t…” Interrupted Castiel, he didn’t want his friend felt bad, he was so sure about that, about he never been able to reach happiness. Dean’s green eyes were now looking at Castiel’s bluest blues with surprise, what was Castiel talking about?

“What are you talking about?"Dean asked, and hell, he was so close, why was he standing so close? The angel could feel the Hunter’s breath, he could swear he could hear Dean’s heartbeats. Castiel’s mouth felt dry, and he began to blink nervously. Dean drop his eyes and contemplate Cas’s tempting lips.  
"I.. will never be…” The angel tried to say, but Dean didn’t want to hear that.

“I love you.” He said, Castiel was petrified, he didn’t expect that confession. Dean’s fixed his gaze with the angel’s “I imagined this in a different way… But I can’t let you go like this. Not now. Not never. Do you understand me?”

“I love you too…” Murmured Castiel lowering his face shyly. Dean parted his lips, he was amazed… Castiel loved him back, and he looked so beautiful, and irresistible.

“You… How can you…? Just… Look at me.” Dean ordered, taking with a sweet move the angel’s chin, turning his face to him. When Castiel looked at him back, Dean encouraged himself and kissed those delightful lips with tenderness. That felt like Heaven, then he cut the kiss and said, “You did a stupid deal… Because I’m the one who can make you happy. So your happiness is my responsibility from now on.” Castiel smiled slightly, and a tear rolled through his cheek. Dean was crying too, “And because is my responsibility, I will find the way to kill that bastard.” The angel blinked, and tilted his head.

“How would you do that? Kill the Empty, that’s not possible.” Castiel said.

“Hell yeah, I killed Hitler, I killed Death, I killed Lucifer, why not a Cosmic Been with bad humor? We can do anything, we are Team Free Will, remember?” Smiled Dean, with hope in his face. Castiel chuckled a little.

“Right."he affirmed, with his half smile, Dean swallowed hard when he saw him. And without hesitation, he kissed again, with so much passion, that the Angel almost lost his equilibrium. Castiel’s eyes were wide open at first, Dean took him by surprise, but then he closed his eyes, and kissed Dean back, with equal enthusiasm. Dean cut off the kiss, his face was red, and he could feel his pants a little tight right "there”. Castiel smiled again, enjoying Dean’s exquisite reaction.

“We better kill him quick. I need to do ‘not very saint things’ with you. If you know what I mean.”

Said the hunter, breathing with difficulty. Castiel’s face was red now, he couldn’t answer. He just blinked again, and open his mouth… “I…I think I understand that reference.” He murmured.  
“Good.” Nodded Dean, feeling still a little turned on. “Let’s go. We need to find a way to get Jack back and kill the Empty.” And without adding other word, he left the room, followed by a smiling Cas.


End file.
